Hard as bullets soft as Bones
by Batt beauty
Summary: It will be as if it were my own season each chapter will be a new episode however each chapter will relate to each other just with a new vile and twisted case. I am hoping it will act as a filler season till season 5!
1. Sibling rivial complete

This story belongs to me steal it I will make your life hell. Sorry a bit hostile had some issues with my work latly that have my trust in humanity on the fray!

Disclaimer: The TV show BONES belongs to fox and its creator i don't profit from this nor do I own them....then again I wouldn't mind that at all they are all a great looking cast! *Wink*

NOTE: This will be episode one of my filler season for those who were rather disapointed in the lack of substanance at the finale of season 4! WHAT but brilliant I love Booth and Bones they would have a beautiful baby but think about it people if they got together the show would be over!

Episode 1 sibling rivial complete

"Bones are you ready to go? We have to go!" Booth said walking into Temperance's office. Looking over to the side at a box of old bones he raised a brow seeing they looked undisturbed.

"Bones?" She lifted her eyes from her computer glancing over in his direction then turned her attention back to the computer logging off. "You know at these sorts of events they kind of want the honored guests to be there on time, you said you would go so let's go."

"No you asked me to go because I showed an interest in your honor system. Almost done I just need to finish this report on the-"

"Something I won't understand can you wrap it up?" He stressed looking at his watch seeing he had a couple hours but he didn't know if traffic was going to be bad, or if Bones had to change, or whatever she had to do… she was a woman after all things take time. She turned her monitor off with a sighed pulling her jacket from the back of her chair she pulled it of flicking her hair from her collar she waved for him to leave her office.

"You not wearing that are you?" Booth asked Temperance looked down at her clothes and raised a brow. She was wearing a silk white blouse a string of small pearls around her neck, matching pearls around her wrist. She wore long bell bottomed black slacks and matching black heels tall today for she wasn't in the field. She looked back at Booth who seemed to be looking her over as well.

"Why what is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Nothing Bones I thought you would dress up a little more fancy." Booth watched as she smoothed her face out and rolled her blue eyes. "No this isn't we will have to stop at my penthouse. Booth it shouldn't matter what I wear I am not going to impress anyone I am going for you." He grinned pushing her hair from her shoulder patting it and tried to usher her out of the office. She turned turning the lights off then locked her office door before nodded and fallowing him out of the Jeffersonian.

On their way to Temperance's penthouse Temperance looked over at him. "In some cultures the males are the ones who dressed more extravagantly then the females to boast their standing among other men." Booth looked at her then the road again.

"Bones there wasn't anything wrong with what you were wearing I just thought you were going to dress up more then your court clothes." They reached the building and argued the whole way up to her doorway. The whole time she was changing they argued over what was correct or what wasn't correct about her theory of how things were in other cultures.

"Booth women here shouldn't feel the need to press upon their looks just because they feel the need to show off their social standings. If they were to dress like this in the normal world they would just look foolish, this event is to honor those who are getting Hero awards not to see who the best in a dress or suit looks." Booth stopped poking at the skeleton in her living room and looked over at her and grinned.

"Well Bones you would take that hands down, now that is what I am talking about!" She smiled and turned around so he could zip the back up. She now wore a long silver gown that had a small train that would trail if she wasn't holding it up. While she fiddled with a thick diamond frosted bracelet that just wouldn't clasp. He zipped her up careful on her skin and stopped at the top his fingers lingering over the top of her dress inches from her skin but moved away just as she turned and offered up her wrist. He clasped the bracelet and smiled as she looked at it then looked up at him. There was a pregnant pause when she blinked and looked away headed for the door.

"We are going to be late." He nodded and fallowed her out once again. While she was locking up he looked at her carefully then nodded. "Even if they were dressing to show off their man, we aren't together and I must say… I am quite honored to have you as my date." She smiled and linked arms with him.

"Well I am honored you asked me to join you Booth."

Once at the large award building Booth went back stage leaving Temperance alone. She walked into the massive ball looking room filled with very extravagantly dressed people. The ceiling was high and covered with golden streamers as well as crystal chandeliers that bounced light off like a disco ball. The chairs below on the floor were red velvet on the creamy carpet. Her blue eyes scanned the area and moved with the crowd to a familiar face, Angela. Walking to her side she continued to look around her as Angela finished up her conversation with a rich and handsome man.

"Brennan what are you doing here I thought you came with Booth aren't you giving his award to him?" Temperance looked back to Angela confused.

"No Parker is giving it to him."

"Aren't you his honored guest?" She pried Temperance chuckled and rolled her eyes. "No I am not I am his date, Parker is his son I think it is important that a son gives his father the honored gift, it's a hero thing. The bond between the father and son is something Booth cherishes." Angela said lowly then grinned and looked over to the side as Hodgin came up with Cam who was dressed just as beautiful as Angela did. Angela wore a long dress as well black in color with a very lo neck line and along beaded necklace that reflected the lights above from it opal color. Her hair was pulled up in a curly bun with diamond clips holding it together. Her face was painted by a professional and very skilled hand. While she was sexy Cam dialed it down in a light blue color a shade darker then blue. Her long black hair was wore around her shoulders in thick spiraled curls she to had makeup of a goddess. She kept it simple like Temperance. Hodgin who was hesitant to join them that night was wearing a black tux that showed his surprisingly muscled body with the added effect of a blue colored rose in his pocket.

Naturally all of Temperance friends and team would be here tonight in honor of Booth. Hodgin handed a fine crystal glass of wine to Temperance who wrapped her slender fingers around the hilt. Looking over to the side she watched as Parker dressed in a fine miniature tux came running while Rebecca walked towards them.

"BONES!" Parker cried Temperance bent over and patted his head then hugged him adjusting his tie with a playful smile. He was getting taller from the last time she saw him.

"Hi Parker are you excited to give your father the award?" He nodded vigorously turning to his mother who was chatting with her new husband He however wasn't all that great to look at him his tux. A little bit of a gut on this guy and while he looked more like a poor man trying to fit in she stood out with her short black dress and a dual sting of pearls around her skinny neck with an abundance of jewels on her fingers. Rich lady flaunting her money was more her style.

"Hello Temperance." Rebecca said curtly her thick lashes batted against her cheek then opened wide again. Temperance felt her brow tense in defense but stopped herself and smiled. "Rebecca." They moved on dragging Parker with them and Cam came to her side.

"She hates being here… She could have asked you to watch Parker and she and that little black dress could go else where." Temperance rolled her eyes.

"Really who is she trying to impress with those chicken legs." Angela stated they small group laughed and made their way to their seats. They waited and watched as three men before Booth got their awards. Then it was Booths turn and Parker looked truly nervous up there sweat palms constantly blinking. Temperance smiled waving to him and watched as Booth came out dressed in his military uniform. He received his award for saving the kid who was a hostage in the last case they worked together. He picked up the guys sniper and shot without hesitation and killed the man. Naturally the day this happened Temperance was below in handcuffs for assaulting a police officer.

Parker pinned the Hero badge to Booths jacket and handed him a plaque. He bent down scooped up his son and smiled waving to the crowd. Temperance waved to Booth who grinned and together he and his son walked back to their place behind stage. Temperance nodded and lowered her hand to her lap. Angela looked at her then Rebecca who glared and returned her snooty gaze towards the front.

"I get it now…she is wearing that dress for Booth…not her husband. Looks like trouble in paradise for the happy couple." Angela said Cam looked over and agreed. Temperance looked over at well briefly not seeing what they were seeing and looked back to the front as another man came on stage.

"Hey Bones how did I look up there?" Booth's voice rang in her ears she turned and swallowed the mouthful of wine and grinned. "You looked like very handsome in you uniform!" She said and handed him the spare glass she was holding. He took it and took a slug his face contorted and he glared at the glass.

"They bought box wine for this? Cheap, cheap, cheap…." He said they laughed and turned their attention back to the others who congratulated him for his award. Cam gave him a box that was a joint gift from the others at the lab. It was another plaque that was a honorary squint gift they all got a laugh at that except Temperance who didn't see the point in the frivolous gift.

"So if I was in that situation would you have shot?" Temperance asked as she unlocked the door so Booth could carry Parker inside, Rebecca was in no condition to take him home that night she would get him in the morning.

"No." he said she paused for a moment watching as he turned and looked at her.

"I would have done everything I could to get you out of there before taking the shot with that…I could have killed the kid, the shot could have hit the man and he could have fired out of reflex…"

"But he didn't you saved a life Booth." He nodded and set Parker in his bed tucking him in and came back out she fallowed him to the kitchen where he handed her their beer and sat at the tall table. "I wouldn't shoot because I would be scared that would happen to you." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Booth." He nodded and took a drink.

~*~

The phone ringing several times over and over again caused Temperance to stir in her sleep. She rolled over searching for her phone but couldn't find it so she opened her eyes finding she wasn't in her house. She was still at Booth's on his couch he was facing the other end on the couch his head buried in the pillows with a tight arm over the top. She sat up pushing her wild hair from her face and dug into her jacket pocket for her phone.

"Brennan." She said with a yawn.

"Where are you?" Angela's voice came she looked at her watch on the coffee table and gasped. "I am on my way I am over at Booths and didn't have any of my things with me." There was a pause. Temperance could almost see the smile Angela face and rolled her eyes. "I will see you soon." She hung up and tried to move her legs but found them under Booths arms holding them to his chest. She smiled and pulled her legs from his arms which naturally stirred Booth awake.

"You are leaving?" He mumbled she nodded bringing their shared blanket and tucked it around him and smiled. "You don't have work today sleep enjoy your day with your son." She started to leave when he was up and off the couch.

"Bones I picked you up you don't have a ride to your house!"

"I will take a cab." He rolled his eyes went into the back got dressed grabbed the sleepy Parker and they were off again.

"You didn't have to drive me all the way to my house Booth a cab would have got me there in minimal time." Booth snorted and turned onto her street and pulled to the front so she could walk inside the lobby.

"Thank you for the ride enjoy your day." He nodded she was getting out of the car when a heavy thud his the top of his car. Booth gasped as a body landed heavily on the hood of his car bending the still held together windshield towards him. He looked in the back seat at Parker who was still sleeping. Astonished he looked over at Temperance who stood half way out of the car her chest, neck, and face was covered in thick blood and chunks of whatever came off the body.

"Bones….don't move." He got out of the car and headed to her side while on the phone.

"Rough morning I can see, so what is his story? A jumper?" Angela asked as the team circled around the decomposing body.

"Not unless this jumper could walk dead for three days and throw himself from Bone's balcony." Booth said scanning his card and walked towards them. "What do you mean dead for three days?" Cam asked.

"My balcony?" Bones asked he nodded and handed her a bag.

"These clothes will be your clothes for a while your not going to want to go home for a couple days." He said lowly Angela raised a brow but Brennan's face said otherwise.

"Why what is wrong with my apartment?"

"Well they were looking for something and this body tagged along."

"Looking for something there isn't anything in there unless they want Skelton remains from china?"

'"Either way until we catch this guy your not going home alone."

"OoO sounds enticing so you need a place to sleep?" Angela asked Temperance shook her head. "No I have a couch in here I will just finish up on the remains of army member we found in Afghanistan." With that she moved back to the body.

"Until then Hodgin analyze the bugs came with the body, Fisher when Cam is done with the autopsy, clean the bones take into consideration if he fell from my floor, bones will be broken. They nodded and went to work Booth fallowed after Temperance into her office and shut the door behind her.

"Bones are you okay?" She plopped to her chair rubbing her nose.

"No I am not okay Booth I have things in there that need to be here and I can't have them falling into peoples hands. They wouldn't be after those but what if they weren't after the bones."

"That is why I said you aren't going home! Besides some agents had the bones taken to evidence you will be getting them back tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and turned her computer screen on and started her work. Booth sighed and knocked on the wall and headed out leaving her alone. He couldn't talk to her when she was like that, he got the feeling something else was up.

"Fisher, Hodgin anything new?" Cam asked looking at the newly cleaned bones.

"Nada" They both said Cam shook her head. "No wounds other then decay, no toxins in the system, no heart failure nothing. For once this body has nothing." She said looking over at Temperance who was on the balcony above looking down at the body.

"Hodgin." She called he looked up.

"I want you and Fisher to do a little experiment." Cam looked up in protest.

"We need to see exactly what breaks are from the fall; from here these breaks look clean."

"Well falling from a building that would do that to a person clean breaks." Cam said Temperance shook her head. "Clean as in cut."

"There were no outer wounds…." Cam countered.

"No wait look…this is the only one but there is a seriated edge of some sort." Fisher said lowly looking at it closely. Cam looked up at Temperance but she was already gone from above.

"Find out how that is possible, Ang I think she needs to talk to someone." Angela nodded and walked away to find Temperance. Naturally found her in the bones hall sitting on the floor staring at an empty case her eyes were concentrating on something that wasn't there. Angela stepped back around the corner and looked over at the busy lab then looked back at Temperance. What was she looking at? Standing up she started towards Angela who panicked and ran away from the corner of her hiding place and watched as she walked back and back into the area where the bones were being assembled.

"I have seen this before." The statement caught everyone's attention and they headed over.

(Sorry writing Temperance's name over again and again I will call her Brennan from now on…….sorry lazy)

Brennan bent over the bones looking at the edges closely. Cam and Angela looked at each other and row shamed bowed. "You baby sit tonight I will do it tomorrow." Cam said winning Angela sighed and nodded everyone went to work again while Brennan went over each bone carefully, over and over again. It was late and close to midnight and still nothing, Angela was sleeping on the couch while Brennan had her face plastered to the tables beside the bones. Nothing had turned up. With no leads she was surely going to be here a long time.

Questions like where had she seen these bones before kept returning to her.

Why can't I remember?

What does this mean?

"Why my apartment?"

The smell of coffee grounds caused her to wake; she opened her eyes and smiled seeing Booth holding her favorite brand of coffee.

"You went across town to get this?" He shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood I knew you would need something good." She looked at the bones before looking back up and at her coffee.

"You live twenty minuets from there." He nodded and pointed to the bones with a free finger.

"They say anything?" She shook her head before leaning back in the chair she was sitting in she dropped the coffee thing and took a sip of the warm chocolaty coffee. "Do you have anything?"

"No I don't…but I will Bones, I will trust me."

"I do trust you Booth…it's this case." He stuffed his hands into his pockets raising a brow.

"Bones are you loosing your touch here?" He asked a playful grin on his lips she looked down at the bones and picked one up and turned to face him. "Booth can you run this through the FBI?" he stepped forward and bent down looking at the bone not seeing anything.

"The bone?" he asked she lowered and set it down to her level again.

"No like one of those MO things you guys do." He still didn't understand. "The victim's bones were cut not broken but there were no exterior wounds, at all."

"Bones how is that possible." She shook her head. "Booth I can honestly tell you it isn't possible however… I have seen this somewhere before. I looked over three hundred unsolved bone cases last night and didn't find the one I was missing." He sighed and looked at the Bones again.

"This is crazy but I will see what I can do." She nodded. "How is Parker?"

"Confused he doesn't know why he had to go home early yesterday."

"At least he didn't have to witness the body falling for a boy that age to see something like would have been emotionally scaring." He nodded jumping as his phone rang. She returned her work while he left to take the call.

"Brennan we found a flaw, out of all the bones there are only three cuts the rest are all broken from the fall and hitting Booth's truck" Hodgin said walking into the open area with Fisher.

"That is great, that is something we didn't have before!" they looked at each other then back to her.

"What?"

"See how when it fell its weight shifted and rolled till it landed on the car on his back."

"Yes that would cause these ribs to break as well as all these but what is your point." Hodgin sighed and waved to fisher on the top floor. He released the dummy and watched as it fell on its stomach from the weight.

"This man landed on his back." Brennan said thoughtfully.

"Exactly, on his back, Do the last one Fisher!" he called. Fisher raised the human looking dummy and smiled as he released it. The rope around it twisted the body then released it so when it neared the ground it fell on its back crunching like the real body had.

"The killer was still in my house when we arrived there this morning he was holding the other end of the rope so it would land…on BOOTH!" She ran from the room and Hodgin air-fived Fisher who bowed.

~*~

"So he was in your apartment and you think we should go back to your apartment when the team has already swept through there a million times and checked everything over. Naturally you with a killer on the loose, would want to go back to where the Killer was waiting for you."

"He wasn't waiting for me, well he was in my apartment but I was at your house last night so whatever he had planned on happening couldn't have happened. We interrupted his plans."

"_You_ did you fell asleep on my couch." Booth said she smiled

"Only because by that time we had three drinks and were watching football." He opened the door and they walked in. "I just don't see what you think you're going to find that they didn't find."

"He left me something, a hint a clue, I know this guy, and somewhere I have seen this work before."

"Cut bones with no exterior wounds, Bones even for you that sound crazy."

"It doesn't make any logical sense yes, I agree but I just have this feeling this guy is toying with us. The way the rope was tied was to let it fall face looking up… looking up at my house. If he didn't know I was in the car why drop it here? I was getting out when the body hit…" She stopped her brain thought process and looked over to the balcony. The rope marks were still on the edge.

She stepped forward and onto the deck, she bent down to its level her eyes scanning the fine thread lines from the rope slicing into the metal. Booth watched her as she reached forward to touch the railing when a gun shot went off. Brennan leapt backwards only to be grabbed my Booth and pulled from open doorway. Three more shots entered the home piercing through the wall into the floor. Booth held her head down with his hand his body covering hers. She flung her arm as another shot flew into the house her blood from an unknown wound sprayed the carpet and the shots stopped completely.

"They think your shot smart thinking Bones."

"I am shot Booth!" She snapped looking at the deep graze mark on her arm and blood ran over her brow over her eye to her cheek. Booth swore ripping the sleeve off her shirt and looked at the wound. Taking out his cell phone he called it in then tied her ripped sleeves around her arm to stop or slow the bleed. It was a graze nothing deadly.

He left her for a minute taking a chunk of mirror and looked into it outside trying to see around the corner however there was nothing he could see. Tipping the glass he looked at Sniper shot areas and still didn't see anything. Throwing the chuck down he walked back to Brennan who held her arm above her heart he had to laugh at her as she still looked around the room for things. She stopped gloved hand and raised a bullet…still intact and not fired at her.

"Finger print?" he asked she looked at it closely. "I can't tell… but if it on the ground most likely he was loading it and it fell from his hand…" She stopped talking and looked at him. His face lit up.

"He wasn't here to steal anything he was looking for the bullet…the bullet has evidence…"

"He came back after the body dump and looked again, still didn't find anything. Leave it to you Bones to find something like that." He said she smiled and looked at the bullet again.

~*~

"So anything on the bones?" Brennan asked walking into lab everyone looked up then at each other. "Brennan why are you here weren't you shot earlier?" Angela asked Brennan pulled her lab coat on as she walked up the stairs.

"Yes."

"Wow sweety why are you here?"

"Because I have to stay here till Booth comes to pick me up."

"Hot date?" Hodgin asked. "No, he is my security detail when I am not here seeing how I was shot at, did anyone look over the other bones that were possible matches what the FBI found?" She asked Fisher stepped forward now.

"I called Sweets to see if he could in list Zach to come and aid us in looking at the bones because of his attention to great detail but sweets said it wouldn't be wise to tempt him when he is on the way to recovery."

"Well I would have to agree with you that wouldn't be wise but I wish it was possible"

"So doesn't it hurt?" Angela asked looking at her puffy sleeve where bandages were.

"Yes but not as bad as when Booth slammed my head to the floor." They winced watching while she continued on with her work of looking over the bones.

"Did you go to the doctors?" She tried again.

"Fisher what were the results for the seriated edge?"

"Nothing so far Angela was looking at possible blades." Brennan turned to Angela who still stared at her confused she shook her head and looked at her drawling pad. "Nothing so far that can by-pass skin and slice through bone."

"What if it's not a blade?" Brennan said lifting the bone they looked at each other then the bones in thought. "Like a laser?" Hodgin asked Brennan looked up and at him.

"Yes like a laser!"

"I will look up possible hospitals who are in the process or have already gotten a license for the new Laser treatment for the heart. I heard they could mend a bleeder without touching skin."

"How would you cut bone with a laser?" Angela asked Brennan looked up.

"With enough constant heat from the laser or enough concentration on the side it would start to chip away at the bone, once past its outer layer it would break from marrow down." Brennan answered looking way from the cut bone.

"This was the first one then?" Cam asked.

"No if it broke it would have splintered a bit, falling from that height could have easily been over looked." Fisher said Brennan looked up and nodded.

~*~

"A laser?" Booth asked as they drove to a hospital.

"Yes Doctors are testing a new laser technology here the laser is so fine it can mend or cut and organ or growth without the need to cut someone open and physically do it. However some hospitals don't have licenses to use them because they are still in the test trial. If one of the doctors used it illegally and accidentally killed them then…"

"They would have a reason to cover it but what about you what doesn't that have to do with you."

"I know the only doctor who has any knowledge of the lasers use. I saw him at a conference last month I was brought in to see if the Laser could actually make it through the density of bone. I never would have thought it could make it easily through skin and cut through a solid mass in high concentration. I told the Doctor that the bone would have no reason to be cut." He nodded and turned into the parking lot.

"Didn't like you?" He asked Brennan shrugged. "What does not liking me have anything to do with what I just told you?"

"Well Bones you can be a bit…pushy when telling someone their product wont work. He could have taken offense and is trying to scare you with the remains of a victim that was a success."

"He died I don't see much success in that."

"Well when you put it that way."

"I felt a little out of his league I mean with his starting career riding on the passing of this machine seems a bit reckless to me."

"What? You think this guy has it out for you with a sniper because you were out of his league? And I put my job on the line all the time for you."

"That is true but it is for a purpose this guy thinks this shinny new toy is worth thousands of dollars but what it will do is raise the price for the patient. And yes I do men find many reason to take offense to women not liking the way they look." Booth looked at her again.

"How about I do all the talking when I get in there huh?" She shook her head confused and fallowed him inside. They went to the front desk and asked if they did the laser procedure here. The Nurse said it was in the start of being available; they were just finishing up the last bits of installment.

"She seemed legit to me." Brennan said Booth looked at the woman then looked back to Bones.

"Wait for a minute." He walked back.

"Do you see my wife over there?" the nurse looked at Brennan then Booth who was watching her. "Y-yes?"

"Her heart condition is growing worse everyday and the tumor is in a place where there are no way fingers and surgical tools can get in there, this surgery can save her life. Do you know if there is a place I can take her? We have been to sixteen hospitals…We will pay anything…"

"What took you so long in there?" Brennan asked as they walked towards the car Booth tripped her so she fell.

"Clutch your heart now! Act like you mean it!"

"What?" she asked doing as she was told.

"I got us in now play your parts." Brennan confused howled in agony clutching er chest.

"Please someone my wife! Her heart!"

Brennan and Booth sat in a large room Booth dressed a paper gown while Bone stood off to the side. They were waiting for the evidence they needed to shut this guy down for good. Naturally being under cover the nurse didn't tell the doctor who was having the heart problems or the doctor just assumed because it was Booth under the knife and Brennan with the doctor.

"I see he has calmed down from outside shall we take a look at his heart?" Brennan looked at the table at Booth who sat nervously then turned back to him and nodded. She fallowed the doctor to the side where the machine moved and headed towards the growing more nervous Booth.

"Now let's see" He looked into the scope then looked out then in again.

"Ah there is the tumor small proceeding and this will all be over." Brennan looked at the machine while he was preparing to start working. He looked over at her and smiled as she stood there.

"The waiting room would be more comfortable." She shook her head.

"Is there any risk of this making the tumor bigger?" She asked the doctor shook his head and paused. "Have I seen you before?" She didn't answer she was watching him carefully.

"I see agent Booth has quite a large one here on his heart. I could have sworn you were at the convention for this machine, are you sure I haven't seen you?

"No." She answered honestly the doctor froze and went to hit the start button but Brennan was there and kicked him to the side she pressed the com button to the room where Booth was.

"Booth!" She said then looked over to the side as the man came back towards her with a needle. She hit the window behind her try to hold him off but her bullet wound wasn't going to hold him off for very long.

"BOOTH!"

"Naked Bones don't turn" He yelled she clamped her eyes as a gun shot went off and the man hit the floor. She opened her eyes and looked at him on the ground holding his shoulder writhing in pain. Brennan respectfully listened as clothes were pulled on and Booth came over half naked but had pants.

"What happened?" He asked checking the man then stood up checking her arm as she held her now bleeding arm the wound had opened completely again. This time stitches would be necessary good thing they were already here in a hospital.

"He was going to operate on you with the machine on your tumor that doesn't exist in your heart I felt I should stop him."

"How do you know he doesn't have a tumor?" The doctor rasped. Brennan looked down at him. "Because I checked his files very carefully on his last visit to the hospital for a tumor!" She said Booth grinned prideful and turned his attention wiggling his brows.

"See my friend she is a doctor after all and knows the body pretty good." The man just groaned and looked over as the police came into the room. Brennan bent down and looked at the clear liquid inside the seringe he tried to stab her with.

"Booth I am not sure but this could be…a sedative."

"What for sleeping?" He asked she shrugged and handed it to one of the police. "I am not sure."

"Bones?" He asked she looked over at him he pointed to her blood soaked shirt.

"So why were you in her house?" Booth asked the doctor. After the bullet was removed and he was in recovery Booth went to interrogate him while Bones was getting her stitches.

"Whose house?" he asked "The woman you tried to kill with a needle!" The doctor shook his head.

"Yes the body you asked me about earlier is mine, but I was not in her house…the man was an accident…he really was sick and you well you were just that last test we needed. You would have walked out no different then you would have come in…except a better actor perhaps…" Booth rolled his eyes.

"Stay with me how did the body get into her house?"

"I have no idea I rolled it down to the autopsy room and left it there. Doctor Suro is in charge down there as well as the first floor; she has seniority but took the coroners room we work together on getting this machine to pass all its tests." Booth sighed and stopped rubbing his forehead looking back to the man.

~*~

"Alright Dr. Brennan I am Dr. Suro I will give you a few stitches and you will be ready to go."

"Go where?" Brennan asked looking at her as she readies a local. Brennan eyed the shot. There would be no real reason other then comfort for a local but there was no need for that much unless she was going to do surgery.

"Well go home I suspect you look like you had a big day…wow this is a neat shot clean though you skin but not hurting your muscle." Brennan felt the need to move away from her as she looked at the wound spreading it a bit more.

"I am really okay I think I will just wait till I get back to my lab."

"Oh don't be silly Dr. Brennan you will be a very pretty trophy corpse." Before she could move away the needle was injected and stabbed into her neck. This wasn't a local it was a sedative. Everything went black and hot last thing she heard was.

"Good night Doctor."

~*~

Booth went to look up Dr. Suro and found she was the doctor working on Bones's arm. He grew panicked when the room was empty; he called her cell which went straight to voicemail. He ran to his car dialing FBI.

"Dr. Brennan has been kidnapped try to trace her phone and run a background check on a Dr. Suro I am going over to her house to see if she is there." He hung up and gunned it. His phone rang again which he answered immediately.

"Booth."

_"Its Hodgin I tried to reach Dr. Brennan is she with you?"_

"Currently no, what do you have?" He asked._ "I found a hair on the victim's clothes something was bothering me about it so I rechecked over it and found it. I ran a DNA test and our guy is in the system for malpractice!"_

"No shit? Good job Hodgin! Look Brennan has been kidnapped is there anything you can tell me about where the body was for three days before it fell on my truck?"

_"What? Again why does this keep happening with you two, I will double check the dudes address is 5467 Wallow Street."_

Booth hung up and turned his sirens on and headed to the location he was given.

"Ah Temperance Brennan aka Bones the great anthropologist. You shouldn't have taken my baby brother to jail all those years for those missing girls…" a voice came Brennan felt groggy but semi-awake.

"Brother?" she mumbled trying to open her eyes.

"Yes my Brother James was a good boy smart and great with riddles and tricks but you sent him to jail with a life sentence."

"Actually the evidence did, you brother did the murders!" Brennan said getting her vision back as well as her voice she was starting to wake fully. She could feel her wrist aching above her; she was suspended over the ground. She looked below her at the plastic covered table and walls. Clean precise there was the machine from earlier off to the side large and dreadful looking. Her heart sank as she looked at the woman again she tugged on her long blond hair and smiled as she leaned against the metal table below Brennan. This woman didn't look familiar or the connection to the hospital.

"Don't worries I am not a monster I just like revenge… besides…killing runs in the family, who do you think brought those girls home? They were girls who pretended to be my friend little did they know I was pretending to be theirs….and after my brother had his fun with them he sliced them all up and I got to practice my skills with the bodies…but you grew smart on my brother he became obsessed with you and trying to trick you and that's what got him caught…I am far smarter I will just be rid of you and then maybe go after the rest of your friends…family…Booth… you were going to have his baby right? Oh so sad…maybe I will cut your stomach out and leave it for him…a token of your love for him maybe?"

"Leave them out of this…" Brennan struggled but wasn't awake enough to pull herself up the handcuffs had caused small rips in her skin, the bleeding was a light flow but the warm blood over her chilled skin sent her skin into a lather of goose bumps.

"Oh but it would be so much nicer for you to die knowing you brought this upon them." The chains began to lower and she grew closer and closer to the table below her. Once laid down she was retrained and bound to the table. Brennan struggled against her the whole time making it difficult to do smoothly.

~*~

"Anything?" Booth demanded. "He owned a warehouse by the docks I will go check it out send for back up." Booth jerked the wheel again he had gone by the address and found the gun that probably was shot to kill Bones. He had felt this panic before but wished it wasn't Bones again; she didn't need more of a reason to detach from people.

"Hang in their Bones I am coming for you…I just need a little more time…"

~*~

"So before I proceed in making you…well unrecognizable even if your body was given to yourself, are there any last words?"

"Actually yes…" Brennan said the woman lowered her scalp and pushed the machine towards her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

'THIS!" Brennan brought her newly escaped leg up and kicked the woman's head knocking her a decent distance away and over the instrument table. Pulling her other leg from the strap she wiggled herself towards her pulling legs and under the straps and tried to run only to be tripped by the recovered woman.

"Where are you going?" She demanded getting another face full of foot. Brennan struggled to get away again when a sharp pain entered her calf. She swore and looked back the woman had stabbed her with the needle again; she would have a bit of time but not much. Getting to her feet she limped away as her leg started to go numb.

"Come back here you bitch!" The woman yelled Brennan ran to the door but found it was locked she tried another then another but they were all locked. Seeing a window she dragged herself towards but the woman was recovered but her face was a bloody mess. Bones couldn't help to note she broke the woman's nose…two places.

"Get back here!" She yelled she too was limping. Brennan was starting to sag her other leg grew heavy as led and her head was light and fuzzy. Brennan reached a table and grabbed a chair she raised it and struck the woman twice knocking her to the floor and attempted to break the glass on the window she had hobbled over to. Once it shattered she climbed out stabbing herself twice with broken window. Once through the hand another though the shoulder. She stumbled twice down the stairs of the top floor it was then her spinning head realized she wasn't on the bottom floor she was on the top floor of a factory by the docks from the looks of things it was long abandoned. Brennan looked at her as the woman pulled herself from the ground spitting blood she winced and headed towards the ground.

It was a long way down, her legs was feebly failing her. Once there she looked up as the woman came crawling out after her. Staggering further down she reached the pebbled ground and attempted running again but it didn't get her to far she was fading and fading fast. Running only accelerated the drug in her system. Just when there was no hope left the sweet sounds of sirens came to her ears. She stopped running (staggering) and watched as Booth's SUV skidded to a halt and he leapt from the car running towards her. She could have cried but she was fading out her muscles couldn't move they were paralyzed she tipped forward meeting his strong arm.

"Come on Bones open those pretty eyes."

"Drug…system….get her….in warehouse…" He scooped her up and headed to the truck to put her inside on his way towards the truck the building behind him exploded lurching them forward to the rocky ground. He turned and looked at the woman on the fire escape burning and screaming. He winced looking at the unconscious Bones and smiled. Fire trucks as well as his back up came to the rescue seconds later finding them on the ground.

"What happened?" One man asked.

"Bones escaped…grabbed her was about to put her in the truck and it lit up like freaking Fourth of July…" The man nodded and looked at the raging flames.

"You can go we will let you know what we find…" Booth nodded and headed to the truck to put the sleeping Brennan in the passenger seat. He looked her over carefully before starting towards the driver seat and to the hospital.

Brennan stirred awake and carefully opened her heavy eyes. She was in a familiar place. Booth's apartment. It smelled like him…felt safe and warm. She snuggled into her pillow closing her eyes again but opened them when her pillow moved. She lifted her head slowly and carefully it throbbed like someone hit it with a rock.

Booth was sleeping on the couch with her he was sitting up right the remote in his hand the TV still playing on the football channel. His mouth hung open his free arm was on top on the couch. She smiled and laid back down onto her pillow and watched the game that was playing.

_I am awake are you…?_

_NOTES:_ ALRIGHT ALL EDITED! well better I guess I added more things to this chapter then before! ANYWAY yes now I will post second for you!


	2. Behind every soldier

This story belongs to me steal it I will make your life hell. Sorry a bit hostile had some issues with my work latly that have my trust in humanity on the fray!

Disclaimer: The TV show BONES belongs to fox and its creator i don't profit from this nor do I own them....then again I wouldn't mind that at all they are all a great looking cast! *Wink*

NOTE: This will be episode one of my filler season for those who were rather disapointed in the lack of substanance at the finale of season 4! WHAT but brilliant I love Booth and Bones they would have a beautiful baby but think about it people if they got together the show would be over!

FLAMERS and the kind Reveiws: FLAMERS screw you! leave me your freaking account name or e-mail address if you expect me to respond! Other wise I will write your freaking comment up here and yell at you here! dont be cowards let me ruin your day like you ruin mine. REVEIWERS I love you all you are great grammer sucks I know don't care this is for the people i do my best but it is there to fill the void we all need!

Episode 2 Behind every Soldier

The morning was hot and humid staying outside would leave you with a nice sweat mark down your back not to mention your front. Booth was morbidly angry when he came back to his house he was so hot sinking into a cold bath sounded more then inviting except his temper cooled as soon as he saw what was on his table a box. Walking carefully into his house he was hesitant for no one had a key to his place. Walking through the whole house he didn't find anything or anyone so he went back to the table where the gift was.

He picked up the card on the table continuing to look around then read it.

"I didn't have time to give this to you at your Award ceremony. Congratulations Booth you truly are a good man. Bones." He smiled and set the card to the side and peeled away the wrapping paper that was so carefully wrapped it looked like something she would do. It was even on both sides while his gifts were wrapped crudely in duct tape and morbidly put together. He smiled at that and pulled the lid to the box off.

Inside was a small FBI shield that hung on a necklace. It was no bigger then a nickel and it was silver, real silver knowing Bones. On the shield had his badge number underneath in small letters said Sniper but the large print said Hero. He removed it from the box and put it around his neck so it could protect him as much as his saint did that his grandfather had given him when he went to war. For protection this was Bones way nothing religious because she didn't believe but she showed she wanted him protected, good sign. He grabbed a glass of water and took off to the Jeffersonian.

~*~

"The flesh is almost peeling away from the bone estimated time of death was around three years ago. The skull has a puncture wound through the top ending on the lower mandible and another piercing his frontal bone exiting through occipital. Through the nasal cavity there is…a deformity not sure if it is imperative to the case." Brennan released the record button looking away from the corpse as Angela walked in with her sketch pad.

"I am going to head off to lunch would you like to come?" She asked looking at the body then Brennan as she looked it over again. "No I think I better finish this before Cam looks through the organs…look at this does this have a…what is that?"

Angela looked closer at the body while Brennan reached over with tweezers and pulled a long bloody string that kept coming.

"Bones, whoa…what is that?" Booth asked looking at her pulling the string and Angela against the wall.

"We have bugs…whoa…is that…is that string?" Brennan took a deep breath and let it go looking away from them back to the body.

Turned out that all the ribs inside were tied with string, pink string to be exact, the more flesh that was easily pulled away the more they found the bones were all tied together like a puppet wearing a skin suit.

"Your telling me that this skin was removed the bones were taken all apart and tied together then the skin put back on?"

"Yes in a way, the skin is strong but not all that able to be just peeled away…it was sewed back together with muscle just stuffed in there… but the whole body wasn't peeled of its skin but in this shape here…Hodgin what did you get from the bugs?"

"Mostly the bugs that were in the swamp, the body wasn't killed there obviously but where it lay was exactly where it was laid, wasn't moved at all from its posed position." Brennan nodded.

"No clothes just the skin… Angela I want you to see if there is a pattering in the cuts of skin, see what it might have looked like. You can do that after lunch if you prefer."

"No thanks the sting was more then enough to ruin that food quest." She walked away towards her office.

"Hodgin I want you to go to the lake take a few samples maybe we can find something out from where she came from if she has something the water doesn't." he nodded and left with Fisher while Brennan turned to Cam.

"Make sure you pay close attention to the cutting patterns on the body other then that she is all yours." Cam smiled knowing Brennan wasn't trying to run her job but was just doing what Brennan did best…solve the crime.

"What are you doing here I thought you had today off, to go to the doctors."

"I did go to the doctors head is fine, great in fact I recovered fully and the doc signed me off I am back to full active duty." Brennan smiled bending down to the table once more looking at the nasal cavity.

"I was going to ask you to lunch but you look like your busy."

"No, no I am fine let's go."

"Thanks for the shield Bones." She smiled and waved to Cam who nodded and walked to take the body. "Tai food?" he asked she nodded and fallowed after him. Removing her gloves she placed them in the biohazard box then removed her blue lab coat. They walked to her office where she hung the coat up and grabbed her purse and fallowed him out.

They went to their normal Tai favorite and sat towards the back like they always do when they discuss a case. Though Booth was a bit sick from earlier but drank his coffee and ate Bones's noodles.

"How hard is it to get skin off?" Booth asked taking a bite. Brennan looked up from her meal and set her chopsticks down. "Extremely difficult you would have to have a massive amount of time on your hands…its like peeling the two different sides on a stick of gum. The silver rips but so does the white flint paper when enough pressure is applied."

"See bones you did it you gave me a good example that didn't require me to ask a hundred questions I understand now."

"I saw the guy over there doing it. My explanation would have been much more accurate."

"And there you go again I get it Bones so have you seen this one before?" She shook her head.

"I haven't seen it at all actually, skin isn't something killers aren't normally obsessed about because of its inability to stay together when it get hot, when the body was found it was frozen but defrosting in the pond remember?" He nodded this was brought in two days ago a week after Brennan was almost killed.

"You sleep okay last night I didn't see you this morning."

"Yes I was fine but I only got two hours of sleep…couldn't get anymore…what if the victim was placed there to defrost so someone would find it?"

"Two hours Bones? I could have come out sang you to sleep or something!" He joked she nodded and took a bite. "As comforting as that would have been your vocal cords don't have musical ability but your muscled body and broad chest allows you to take a warrior state in a culture." Booth chuckled and shook his head taking a bite of food.

"Thanks Bones your insults sound so much better when there is a real fact behind it! And what do you mean?"

"Your welcome and serial kills normally keep their victim or something of their victim…why unfreeze the body and set it somewhere where it can be found?"

"Yeah the only time they would get rid of their trophies would be when they are close to being caught…or when there is no longer a reason to keep them?"

"What if something happened to the killer?" Booth nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Come on lets get over to Sweets he called me five times saying now that we are working together again he wants to see how the break was." Brennan nodded and stood up paid the tip while he paid the bill. They had to smile at their weird habits together.

~*~

"How is the arm?" Sweets asked looking at Brennan who smiled and patted her arm and nodded. "It feels great no muscle injury so it healed quickly." He nodded and looked at Booth who was watching Brennan.

"How are you holding up with her injury?"

"She is fine why would I be asked that?" Booth asked defensively. "Because she is living with you I was just wondering how you were holding up."

"I am only there two nights a week otherwise I am at the lab…my home is still a crime scene."

"Of course." Sweets said Booth nodded and sat on the couch beside Brennan.

"Well then if everything is okay I would like to bring up a touchy topic that we never got to finish before Booth had surgery." Booth and Brennan looked at each other confused then looked back to Sweets who looked at both of them.

"What?" They chorused.

"Dr. Brennan are you still wanting a baby? Booth's baby to be more precise?"

"Yes." She answered surely Booth looked at her then Sweets who raised a brow nodded. "Okay so where are we on that."

"That was placed on hold when Booth got sick my main concern was that he wasn't going to be there."

"You wanted me to be there?" Booth asked.

"You were waiting for Booth?" Sweets asked.

"Well of course Booth has a son and knows all about the parenting needs of children, he loves his son unconditionally so I could only assume he would be able to help me for I am inexperienced in the area when it comes to children." Booth grinned.

"Not to mention Booth said he wanted to be involved or he didn't want me to have a baby…I respect that and I agree I need him but that doesn't mean I am not fully capable of taking care of a child myself!"

Sweets and Booth looked at each other then looked at Brennan who stared at them.

"What?" Just as she said that her phone rang.

"Brennan." She looked at Booth who raised a brow. "We will be right there."

"Booth another body just came in the same style only this one is more recent!" Booth got up and fallowed her out.

"Good talk" Sweets called after them and sat in his chair watching them leave. "Glad we got that covered…"

~*~

"Same as the other victim?" Brennan asked pulling her coat on as she and Booth walked into the lab where everyone huddled over the body. "Same everything except I am think this ones is not a suit like the other girl." Cam said Brennan raised a brow and Angela went to the screen.

"I went over the shapes of the cut and what I found was rather disturbing." Brennan egged her on by waving her hands.

"The skin was peeled off perfectly with a skinners knife…but it was shaved off in the shape of a business suit…middle was left untouched from her clavicle to her navel the rest was peeled away."

"Wow…why the design?" Booth asked his stomach was a little upset so he looked away from the new body. "The cuts aren't the same in this victim they are more angular like…like a dress."

"Run DNA on both see if they are in the system, Angela keep working on the patterns and do their faces see if we can get a hit." Cam said everyone nodded but Brennan who bent closer to the body and smelled making everyone gag.

"Have you lost your sense of smell that smells horrible?" Booth said Brennan pulled her gloved finger into the thigh meat then stood back.

"She was a hooker…" Again this caught their attention.

"How can you judge that from smelling it?" Booth demanded.

"The damage to her bones first of all but these lines…are from having fishnet leggings on for many, many years. The hooker statement wasn't based on the smell, she smells like Olive oil…"

"Girls where them all the time. And what he is soaking them in olive oil now?" Brennan pulled her gloved off.

"Yes they do but this was a couple years ago the fad for them wasn't all that popular back then unless you were a hooker. And we aren't positive this is a male." Booth sighed she had a point but still.

"I will be at my office looking for missing persons reports from about three to four years?"

"I feel it's safe to say about three years ago. Fall for this one she has leaves in her hair…I will have Hodgin look over the leaves see what tree and if it really was fall." He nodded and left leaving Brennan to her work.

Nothing came up that night either Brennan spent 24-straight hours looking at the bones. No rest and she was getting tired but a murder was out there. She swore and leaned back in her chair perhaps a few hours of sleep would do her good. She shook her head and went back to work she looked over the pieces over and over again till she knew them and looked over the pictures of the flesh. Their clothes carved right off of them.

The first woman was a business woman who was rather healthy, good strong bones, muscular body but the same defect the other had with her back and legs, wearing high heels. She looked up for a minute before looking at the next victim, she was short and strong but not as toned as the other had been. The same high heel damage to her back and legs a few fractures never properly healed on her wrists common from falling backwards. She rolled her chair to the other victim and looked at her wrist seeing the same breaks.

"They were hung…by their wrists for hours on end" She gripped her own wrist remembering her hanging experience and looked down at the scabbing wounds. "They were tortured…" She picked up her phone and called Booth to tell him the news.

Booth showed up three hours to take her home she was sleeping on the table again her hair covered her face her arms held her head lightly like pillow. He smiled and walked towards her lifting her head gently he pulled her up into his arms her head fell back slightly making her groan he smiled sagging her middle portion a bit more so her head was against his chest. Carrying her out he nodded to Angela who had made the call.

"How long has she been here?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"Long enough she needs to sleep or this case will never be solved, I know she found some similarities but I think they can wait till morning.

"Let's hope so." She gave a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for coming to get her." He sighed and nodded. "That's what partners do Angela."

~*~

"Alright Bones here is the bed we share no weirdness cause you're sleeping right?" She grunted something. "Yeah you're right that would be weird...." He making up his own mind he set her down leaning her forward just to take her coat off then laid her the rest of the way down and tucked her into the bed. Clapping his hands as he walked backwards he exited the room but went in for his pillow then hurried out to the living room where he plopped down on the couch.

"Night Bones." He said quietly then closed his eyes snuggling against his pillow.

_"Stand down we have hostiles in there and they have our men Booth get your ass up there and see what you can see. Don't let me down son." The captain gave his order and I raced to the tip of the building. My heart was racing my blood pumping with the acidic adrenaline that made my head feel like I wasn't breathing._

_Calm down, I told myself looking through the scope and saw three men hold two women and three of our men. Seven hostiles to many for one sniper to take down alone. My brow was sweating my finger reached to the trigger._

_Take out as fast as you can, breath stay calm don't- Bones… there she was the closest man grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet. I knew it was her from her uniform…she was there on a dig? I gripped the gun tighter my heart pounded in my chest the pain was like no other. _

_Focus._

_They slapped her face but she stood strong she lifted her face looking to the window. My heart gave a push that made me clutch my chest._

_"Shoot BOOTH!" a voice behind me yelled I looked at her again they grabbed her again. I readied the gun lifting it a bit and was prepared to fire. That was when I noticed… around her neck was that stupid bone necklace he had gotten her for her birthday last year._

_Shoot why you hesitating!_

_Okay breath here we go. I was about to fire when they ran the blade across her throat and threw her to the ground the blood sprayed all over the window and along the wall as she fell. I shot to late…I hesitated._

Booth sat straight up gasping for hair his chest pounded like a drum his ear rang with a pitched bell scream echoed in his head, they were his own but he didn't release them. He ripped the single cotton blanket from his drenched body and raced to the bedroom the shower could be heard. He took a shaky breath bust through the door yanked back the shower curtain much to Brennan's surprise and grabbed her pulling her tight. Stunned she stared at the door and looked at Booth the best she could. Was he crying? She set her razor down and he buried his face deeper into her neck.

"I saw you die…I just…just needed to make sure you were okay." He finally said. She confirmed he wasn't crying it was in fact water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted his head awkwardly but it was the only way. He was getting soaked from the shower. His eyes looked dark, like he really had seen a death happen, she had seen this before, the first timer murders who were caught, they were hallow…no emotion but Booth…had seen murder…

"Sit down on the toilet" He nodded and did as he was told cupping his head. She pulled the curtains back.

"Stay there till I am done." He didn't reply his finger dug into his head. She finished quickly, even left that last leg unshaved and grabbed a towel and got out. He fallowed her to the bedroom and plopped face first to the bed. She smiled dressed quickly, she wasn't known for being shy. She flopped to her back beside him and stroked his head.

"What happened Booth?" She asked gently her dominate voice was passive inviting but Booth was regretting walking in on her lest she think less of him. "Its nothing I am okay. Are you okay did I freak you out in there?" She looked at the bathroom then him he turned his head to look at her. Normal Booth she smiled and shook her head.

"No I am fine, Booth you said you saw me die was it a hallucination like before?"

"What no! It was a bad dream nothing more."

"Do you want to talk telling someone your dream makes them less real you get over them a lot faster?"

"Bones I am fine I must have been still in the state of shock its nothing." Lair. She nodded knowing when to push and when not too.

"I am leaving see you later?" he stood up quickly.

"I will take you there." She nodded confused, "Wait where is my car?"

~*

Brennan sat in her office working on the connections; Booth called fifteen minutes ago with missing person's there was a hit. Carigan Wittler went missing three years ago after a business meeting had gone wrong and she ended up loosing an account. She was the one Brennan thought was a hooker. She typed the information down in her notes and pulled up another file. Missy Marton went missing three years ago a week after Carigan. She wasn't a high powered woman she was a mom of three worked all day on her feet but flats she was waitress. That would break down her wrist too…but not both equally and clean. She sighed and looked at the notes side by side.

The only connection these had were the high heels and the breaks. She sat upright and left her office quickly she trotted to the back rooms where Fisher and Hodgin were

"I need you and Hodgin get Angela." They nodded and fisher fallowed Brennan.

~*~

Booth entered the lab and stopped as he spotted Angela tied to the roof in very high heels. Brennan walked out in matching heels and stood beside her still a little shorter then Angela who seemed confused why she was tied.

"I got it." Brennan said Hodgin and fisher who was holding the rope looked at Angela who raised a brow. Brennan removed her shoes and bent down to Angela's feet.

"Bones what are you doing?"

"This is it!" Booth still confused stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Both girls weren't the same height so the murder took a rope and hung one girl till she hand just enough weight in her feet, but her body was stretched out, she was the shorter one. However that doesn't really work it can cause deformities yes. The second girl was tied as well but only to keep her on her feet."

"Wait your telling me that this bastard hung them and forced them to stand in heels?" Angela asked horrified.

"My guess is he had a fetish with them." Booth opened his cell and called it in.

"Booth that is all we have other then who they are."

"Come on we need to talk to the families see if they know anything."

~*

"It's been two years and you finally found her?" The husband of Carigan said, John was the name, "we are sorry for the loss of you wife but if there is any information you can help me with I try to catch this son of a bitch!" Booth said Brennan sat on the couch looking at the pictures of the family.

"Did Carigan break her wrist when you met her?" Brennan asked the husband thought about it but shook his head. "Do you know where she was at the time of her disappearance?" Booth asked.

"Like I told the cops back then… I was out of the country for a year she was packing her things and coming out to join me. I called her every night but when she didn't call me back from the seventeen messages I left her then I got worried called her sister she hadn't talked to her either." Booth nodded.

"We have to ask but was your wife having an affair?"

"Never, we were happy!" he snapped.

"With all do respect you were out of the country for a year…" Booth said.

~*~

"That could have gone better" Brennan said Booth chuckled and nodded waving to the very disgruntled husband. "I fell like he was lying to me."

"That is your area but what I can tell you from the pictures… the youngest kid isn't his…"

"Possible killer?" Booth asked Brennan shrugged and looked at the father.

"You know your babies Bones your brilliant!" Brennan smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Our baby would look like you for the first two years of life, female or male." He chuckled nervously and nodded pulling away from the curb. "Yeah Bones you told me that before."

~*~

That night Booth had the same dream except she was shot, he didn't go to her this time but this was bothering him. Why was he dreaming she was going to die? He stayed up the fallowing but that was when he got the call, he woke up before the event happened he must have dozed off.

"Booth…Bones?" He sat up awake now.

"What? Be right there!"

~*~

"We have a baby in the third victim he was interrupted didn't get to finish his work! She is only three days decomp…he is getting sloppy." Cam said Booth looked up and Bones came out dressed in a clear bib but blood was splattered all down the front.

_The knife ran across her throat the blood sprayed onto the window and rained down as she fell_

"Booth!" Cam called he blinked and looked at her. "We have DNA, not the father's possible match to our murderer!"

"A baby?" Booth asked looking at Bones again she had removed the bib and was pointing to the corpse for Hodgin who would nod and take off.

"Bones come on lets go we got a lead!" She looked up and nodded walking to the side to take her coat off and walked quickly back toward him.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah pft just didn't sleep to well." She nodded skeptically then walked away as Bones came up.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing."

~*~

The house was dark when they came up the long peppered road, the rocks were deep and the tires sank in. Bones and Booth headed up to the house as quietly as they could.

"What part of stay in the car don't you understand?" Booth whispered harshly towards Brennan who ducked low and fallowed after him. "You might need me!"

"Bones you don't have a gun what are you going to do?" He whispered again. She shrugged and fallowed him up to the door. Nothing happened backup was on the way. But with a girl possibly inside they wanted to go in, well Booth wanted to go in alone but that argument ended quickly when she got out and started up here. Booth opened the door and went in first Brennan behind him pulling her gloves on. They walked through the silent house; it was still cold like heat hadn't been on in years. The furniture was covered in white sheets which were covered in dust.

Fallowing closely behind him she looked around but stopped.

"Booth" She whispered he turned around looking at her annoyed but saw it too. An abnormality in the floor. They walked towards it Brennan bent down to the carpet and lifted the flap which in turn lifted the ground. It was a tunnel and well lit. Together they started down once again Booth in front he reached the bottom and stopped lowering his gun slightly. Two young girls stood hung next to each other, they both wore high heels their wrists supported all their weight their knees buckled. Brennan rushed forward towards the girls she touched one and jumped back, they were still alive they opened their eyes seeing them and started crying which in turn made noise. They looks starved…half dead…their stomachs sucked in their skin tight on bone…no wonder he skinned them…no meat…

"I am Dr. Brennan this is Agent Booth we are here to save you!" She said quietly hoping they got the hint. They tried to stifle their cries but foot steps above sent dust over them and they started to cry again. Brennan got them down and Booth pulled his gun towards the opening and moved from its path as it opened they hid off to the side the girls were weak and were in so much pain. They started to remove the shoes while Booth waited for the opportune moment. He stepped out but the guy was ready and knocked the gun from Booths hand it suddenly became a brawl of fists.

The man was big double weight and height. Booth didn't really stand a chance without his gun. The man grabbed Booth after he took a few good punches to the head, and held him in a tight head lock punching his face. Brennan rushed forward only to be knocked to the ground she didn't know where the gun was but she found a lead pipe. That would work.

She grabbed it and pulled her head from the floor and struck the man in the head twice before he fell forward she blew the hair from her head and set the pipe to the ground away from the body. Booth stood upright bloody face and straightened out a bit holding his side.

"I had it covered." He mumbled she went to his side to support him "Sure you did Booth, sure you did." They got out to the front yard and waited for the red and blue lights to come closer through the trees.

"How do I look?" Booth asked as Brennan set him on the step.

"Like you got in a fight why?" he chuckled. "Thanks Bones you had my back in there."

"Of course that is what Partners do, we have each others backs." He nodded "yeah each other." She smiled and looked at the girls who were huddled together their feet looked horrible and very painful not sure what they can do for them. She looked back to Booth looking at the cuts from the punches. He would survive nothing horrible.

~*~

"So you cut their skin for kicks and giggles" Booth asked the man had two sets of handcuffs on for his weight and strength.

"No it was to teach them."

"The blood didn't clot when you were peeling their flesh from their muscle." Brennan said looking at him the man just smiled and she leaned back and looked at Booth who looked at her. "What?" He whispered.

"You didn't kill them before you did that did you? You made them…you made them watch?" Booth clenched his jaw and looked at the man who was still grinning.

"Made who?"

"Those girls you sick bastard!" Booth yelled slamming his hand into the table. The man didn't flinch he just kept grinning like a crook Booth Got up and paced the floor running his hand down his face.

Brennan looked at the man as he sat there then crossed her legs pulling them outside the table. He looked at her legs fallowing them to her feet. He swallowed as she wiggled her legs.

"Nice legs" He said lowly Booth looked over then at Brennan.

"I know." She answered in her normal honesty the man couldn't refuse he looked back. "Those would look like in fishnet…and the right set of shoes." He mumbled Booth watched as Brennan sat there she wasn't talking he was.

"The curve of you calf, the tightness of your thigh…the last girl had thighs like you…soft but muscular…she should have been a hooker with as many men as she slept with…"

"The last girl a hooker?"

"She was cheating on her husband…just like all the girls…they all got pregnant screwing some other guy."

"Is that guy you?" She asked he fallowed the movement of her leg he was in a trans. "Yes those girls came running to me… and they ended up going back to their husbands right afterward taking those kids away…I would never get to see them."

"Except Betty Martun she didn't have anywhere to run yet you killed her sliced her up in pants to cover her up adding a long sleeve shirt…."

"Betty was an accident! She loved me! When she found out about the other girls she got scared called me a freak, an animal… I got mad and I hit her. She never got up again."

"So you cut her up to cover her… her modesty?" Brennan asked he nodded a tears slid down his face. "She was the only one who loves me…"

"Loved. She loved you she can't love you if she is dead!" She snapped Booth looked at Brennan wow that was blunt.

"THEY CAN'T HURT YOU WHEN THEY ARE DEAD! I HAD TO KILL THEM TO KEEP THEM THERE THEY CARRIED MY CHILD!" He yelled Brennan lowered her legs and stood from the table. That was all they need from him. Bones had got her first confession without Booth there. Booth fallowed her out into the hallway. She leaned against the wall and looked at Booth his face still black and blue dried blood formed over his brow from the first hit.

"You okay?" she nodded hanging her head. "Those women didn't have a chance to be with their kids…I mean they were trapped inside them forever dead, he killed them when they ran out of blood…" He frowned that wasn't what he thought about in there…Bones really wanted to be a mom. He reached forward and pulled her against his chest.

"We got the bastard Bones…" She nodded hugging him tight as he pressed his lips to her hair then pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Come on let's get home and turn these bodies over to their families."

~*~

"So here we are another case solved again!" Booth nodded handing her his notes as she wrote down the last detail to her own. "The doctors said they will be able to keep their feet, they will need a lot of work and rehab for it." Brennan nodded and looked up at Booth who took a drink of his beer.

"What about you?" She asked he touched his black eye and shrugged. "I will be alright." She nodded and set the file to the side. He looked at her then his drink setting it down twisting it with his fingers.

"It was like I was in army…" She looked up Booth was staring at his drink. "They had a couple of our guys so I was sent in to see how many were captive and how many hostiles were in there. Everyone seemed fine it was going to be hard but it could be done. That is when I saw you." She stayed quite. "They grabbed you and I was going to take the shot but couldn't…they sl…they killed you because I couldn't kill the guy…that was what happened."

"Thanks for telling me Booth it means a lot that you are." She touched his hand making him look at her. "They say when you have dreams about someone you care about it means you truly care about them. You told me once that you are only as great as your heart not your gun." Booth didn't understand what she was saying.

"In Africa they say that men who dream about women that are close to them, dying means they are going to go through a trail that will test them physically and mentally." He smiled and chuckled a little that one made sense his face was proof of the physically. She smiled and looked at the TV.

"Football is on, want to watch?" He grinned and nodded and together they headed to the couch and turned the TV on.

"I loved my gift Bones." She looked over at him and nodded. "I am glade I knew it would mean a lot to you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and flipped to the history channel she looked at him and smiled excitedly as the TV started talking about BONES.

_Sleep with no more bad dreams…_

Note:

Okay here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it...little bit shorter then the last not by much...um reveiw ON THE STORY not my grammer I will do my best to go back through my work but I read it the way I think I wrote it so I don't catch everything. However I will do my best. Mystery murder crimes are my thing so twisted hell yes....they are please remember this fictional these crime have never happened and if they had....wow....

BATT


End file.
